explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Family
'' |image= |series= |production=40274-178 |producer(s)= |story=Susanne Lambdin Bryan Stewert (Partial Premise) |script=Ronald D. Moore |director=Les Landau |imdbref=tt0708713 |guests=Jeremy Kemp as Robert Picard, Samantha Eggar as Marie Picard, Theodore Bikel as Sergey Rozhenko, Georgia Brown as Helena Rozhenko, Dennis Creaghan as Louis, Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien, David Tristan Birkin as René Picard, Doug Wert as Jack Crusher, Ian Abercrombie as Voiceover |previous_production=Brothers |next_production=Remember Me |episode=TNG D02 |airdate=1 October 1990 |previous_release=The Best of Both Worlds Part 2 |next_release=Brothers |story_date(s)=Stardate 44012.3 |previous_story=The Best of Both Worlds Part 2 |next_story=Brothers }} =Summary= The Enterprise-D is docked at Earth Station McKinley, undergoing repairs and refitting following its battle with the Borg. The episode follows the interactions of three members of the crew with their family members. Lt. Worf's adoptive human parents, Sergei and Helena Rozhenkho, visit the Enterprise, having only just learned about his discommendation. Worf, though believing love and support is too human, at first is embarrassed by this, but in the end appreciates their concern. Beverly Crusher retrieves a chest, kept in storage on Earth, containing her late husband Jack's mementos, including a holographic recording he made for Wesley when their child was only 10 weeks old. Beverly, though worried that the two of them have only recently truly come to terms with Jack's death, eventually gives the recording to Wesley. Wesley runs the recording and is uplifted by the message. Captain Jean-Luc Picard, recovering from his Borg assimilation, visits his family's vineyard in La Barre, France, which is run by his elder brother Robert along with his wife Marie and son René. Robert has always been jealous of his brother's success and is concerned that Jean-Luc's presence will drive René to also join Starfleet. The two have a bitter argument and end up wrestling each other in a mud puddle, eventually culminating in an emotional reunion, with Jean-Luc admitting his sense of powerlesness and guilt at the things he did while under the influence of the Borg. The two spend the night getting drunk as they resolve their differences. After Jean-Luc leaves, Robert decides to let René follow his dreams. =Errors and Explanations= Continuity and Production Problems # Jack Crusher wearing the Classic movie style uniform when recording the holomessage. Perhaps that style of uniform was still in use at the time. Internet Movie Database Errors in geography # In the final scene Rene' is shown gazing at the constellation Orion. This natural feature is not visible from France in the Spring and Summer. The stardate for this episode - 44012.3 - corresponds to Thursday 5 January 2367, which would be regarded as Winter, when Orion's Belt may be visible from France. Nit Central # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, June 14, 2001 - 1:27 am: The first words on the top of the label on the locker containing Jack Crusher’s personal effects are "Lt. Commander," but in the holotape, he wears he uniform of a Lieutenant, junior grade.'' Rene on Thursday, June 14, 2001 - 6:15 am:'' Maybe he made the recording while a Lt jg, but died a Lt commander? # When Beverly finds the holo-message that Jack made for Wesley, she says that Jack wanted to make more messages for Wesley, but never got the chance. Why not? The implication seems to be that Jack died before he was able to make more, but Jack made this message when Wesley was ten weeks old. Wesley was five when Jack Crusher died, and was old enough to have a vivid memory of Picard bringing the news of his death, according to Act 5 of The Bonding, and was old enough for Jack to have taught him baseball, according to Evolution.Maybe he kept getting called away! # When Picard is seen arriving at his family home, and later when he leaves it in Act 5, he has one piece of luggage: a cylindrical "duffel box." In Act 3, Picard is in the house viewing a viewscreen. Whose is this? It can’t be Picard’s, because it’s too big to fit in his "box," and Robert is staunchly old-fashioned and avoids modern technology. Or do the Picards need the viewscreen to at least communicate with others? Brian Fitzgerald on Thursday, June 14, 2001 - 1:53 pm: Robert's vinyard is a business (isn't it?), and to run it he would need electronic communications to run it. Lolar Windrunner on Thursday, June 14, 2001 - 5:57 pm: Or maybe it is the culmination of thin tv technology and he rolled up his viewscreen. There was a research report about an electronic paper that worked similar to a monochrome text screen. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 23, 2001 - 3:10 am: Why don't we see any evidence of the sun's light in Ten-Forward? All external shots of the Enterprise show it orbiting on the dayside of the planet. The sun may not be directly visable from Ten Forward. =Notes= =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation